


Days in Between

by of_rivers_and_moons



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attack on Titan 2 Protagonist is named Kare Milesworth, Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Humor, M/M, Mental Instability, Mind Shenanagins, Paths, Side Stories, Trigger Warnings at the beginning of dark chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/of_rivers_and_moons/pseuds/of_rivers_and_moons
Summary: Small side stories that I couldn't fit in The Girl Who Sculpts. Will possibly include what ifs.
Relationships: Eren Jaeger & Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert, Eren Jaeger & Ymir, Eren Jaeger/Attack on Titan 2 Protagonist, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss & Eren Jaeger, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi Ackerman & Hanji Zoë
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. Kare Meets The Shiganshina Group

Kare knew that the were survivors, but he didn't know where to look. It didn't help that he would get bored at times doing the same things over and over again. Whenever he did it with his parents, it would always feel so refreshing that it felt like he was just doing it for the first time.

  
Now, though? 

  
The conversation at dinner got him interested. The ones that started it were survivors, and Kare did have friends. They just. . . perished in the breach.

  
And having people like him from Shiganshina would probably help him be more comfortable.

* * *

  
Social anxiety was kicking in. 'Fuck, I haven't held a decent conversation with someone in years!' He looked at Eren's bandaged head and got a idea.

  
"Your head,"

  
"Huh?"

  
"I mean, how's it feel?"

  
Eren tugged at the cloth wrapped around his head, "It's okay, but it's kind of sloppily done. It isn't tight enough and there weren't enough medications. Seriously, who hired these doctors?" 

  
"'Sloppily done'? How would you know that?"

  
"My dad was—" Was? Doesn't that imply that his dad was gone? "—a doctor. He saved Shiganshina from a plague about 12 years back. He taught me a bunch of stuff soo. . ."

  
Kare laughed, "It's okay if you don't wanna talk about it. I understand." Eren nodded as he laid down on a bunk. 

  
Armin leaned over, "That was a good move. Eren would usually yell at people who would press him to much instead of telling them to stop like Mikasa told him to."

  
"Mikasa's basically your mom?"

  
"No. You should see Eren's nagging whenever he focuses hard."


	2. Closure

What the fuck.

  
Eren backed away from the several people that seemed to be divided in groups. Some of them were wearing white dresses or pants with a light-purple robe that was snug tight onto their bodies with something that looked like straw. The other half had different clothes, varying from dresses, soldier-like outfits or just normal clothes. 

  
In other words, Eren thinks he is going batshit crazy. 

  
"Kid, listen," a woman with long, auburn hair and steely eyes wearing a somewhat revealing dress that was split down at the front attempted to calm him down with a gruff voice, "Ymir, that other kid technically told you about us so—"

  
"WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE!?" 

  
The woman smacked her forehead as everyone winced at Eren's loud voice, "The slaves—" the ones clad in white began to protest that they weren't slaves at all. The ones that weren't wearing the same outfits as they were shouted at them that yes, they were slaves since they were following Karl's will. The woman waited until it was silent to then continued from where she left off, "—In white are the ones that are the former hosts of the Founding Titan." 

  
". . . So the rest of you are the Attack Titan's hosts." 

  
"Yup," she says, popping the 'p'. She suddenly went towards the middle and came out and dragged—

  
His—

  
That is—

  
That's his dad! 

  
"Yo, Grisha," she says, pointing at Eren. "Go talk to your fucking son already and give him some damn closure." She then introduced herself as Marianna before ushering everyone out somehow. 

  
Both of them were silent for a few minutes before Eren spoke up.

  
". . . You were running out of time, weren't you, dad?"

  
Grisha nodded in response. His eyes were downcast, showing nothing but complete remorse for what he had done, "I forced you to inherit both of the Attack and Founding Titan's because I stole it from the royal family. I ate Frieda and I killed everyone else."

  
Eren's eyes went wide before he grabbed his Father by the collar, "Why! Why did you do it!? Why did you kill them? You could've spared them!" 

  
Grisha stayed silent before explaining.

"All of them are bound to the will. I begged and pleaded for them to help as the walls came crashing down. They wouldn't listen."

  
(He can't tell his son that his future self came and forced his hand. He can't tell him that Grisha is a puppet being forced to do this. He only wanted a life with his new family, new love, new life.)

  
"I'm sorry, Eren," Grisha is at his knees now, holding Eren by his shoulders, "Nothing I did excuses for what happened. I forced you to eat me. I injected the serum into you. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry—" 

  
(Failure of a first husband. Abused his son by forcing ideals upon him. He tried to make up for it. Zeke wouldn't know, Zeke wouldn't hear him saying his name in his sleep. The several apologies Grisha has said. Only Eren would.)

  
He's stopped by a hug. It's his youngest son, holding him tightly. No words are said, but the language of Eren's body and the small shake of his shoulders is enough to say that Eren was on the verge of crying as well. 

  
And that.

  
That was all Grisha needed for a answer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus:
> 
> Grisha: oh you have a brother btw
> 
> Eren: wait what
> 
> Grisha: ye he's the son of my first marriage that ended with my wife being titantized and the one that ate your mom 
> 
> Eren: WTF 
> 
> Also the next chapter will probably be about Marianna's past.


	3. Ackerman's and Titan's

Kenny. Kenny Ackerman. 

  
That was his surname. Ackerman. 

  
Levi sat at a table, his cup of black tea slowly going cold. He would drink it, but he was too caught up in that letter. After that letter, he had gotten a personal one from The Owl again. 

  
They had told him that he was a Ackerman. That he was related to Kenny and Mikasa. The Ackerman's were immune to the Founder, which is why they were hunted. 

  
'Guess that explains why the brat was afraid of me.' When he and Hanji had been still talking Jaeger, he wouldn't be so afraid with Hanji. With Levi, he was. He looked at his direction in fear. If they did finally came into contact, Levi would ask him if he resented him if given the chance. 

  
He finally grabbed his cup and drank it, not minding the cold tea unlike the other times. The door was forced open by Hanji, who sat down at a table as well. 

  
"How are you holding up?" They asked, fiddling with a paper. 

  
"Well, I guess." 

  
Hanji let their fist support their chin, their eyes down casted. Levi finally broke the silence, "The fuck is wrong, Hanji?" 

  
". . . Titan's," they finally spoke, "They. . ."

  
Oh, that. After the meeting, Levi had gone back to his room. He had always killed Titan's without a second thought. To think that they used to be humans. . . shit. He's been killing humans this whole time. According to The Owl, they were trapped in a endless nightmare with no escape. 

  
Hanji forced a smile and said, "We were putting them out of their misery, right? That way, they wouldn't have to keep on. . ." 

  
"Humans, Hanji," he growled, "I've been killing people this whole time. None of that makes me feel better." 

  
Hanji sighed before trying to change the subject, "Ackerman, huh? One of the new recruits is named Mikasa Ackerman. Do you think that. . . ?" 

  
"Yeah, not to mention she's related to me and Kenny," 

  
"HOLD UP!" They shouted as they propelled themselves out of their seat, ignoring Levi's small 'Keep it down, Shitty Glasses'. "YOUR A ACKERMAN!?" 

  
"I said keep it down! And yes. The Owl said I am." 

  
They sat down and put a hand on their face before a genuine smile crept across their visage, "At least you have some family to bond with. Why don't you go talk to Mikasa?" 

  
". . . Maybe." 


	4. The Silent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Unintentional Self-Harm  
> 'The Silent' is by Tragic Tantrum!

Eren had a crown on his head, sitting down in a throne. He didn't know where, it was just a throne. His hair was braided to the back into a bun, as if someone had done it for him. 

  
A throne in a fancy place. 

  
It was quiet. 

  
_Oh god, it's so so quiet here,_

  
He didn't know where he was. Why it was quiet. Usually, he would like the quiet. But he didn't now. 

  
It made him feel uncomfortable as if there was something coming for him. 

  
_The silence is slipping into my head  
When monsters are loud  
They're really quite delightful  
It's the silent things that get you, so please do watch out_

  
He touched the crown on his head, and he attempted to take it off. It didn't budge at all. He once again tugged, nothing again. Sighing, he got up. 

  
_We had a monster ball, and they all came out to play_

  
He began to walk around the place, before going forward and opening the door to the front. He heard the clank of so,etching, but when he looked to the side. Nothing was there. 

  
But he swore there was. Like swords. Guards. Guards for a monarch. 

  
He began to uneasily walk around.

  
He turned around to see different people in clothes like his. Speaking of which, he had a robe around him now. Where the hell did that come from? 

  
_They were dressed to the nines in their scary monster ways_

  
He suddenly found himself sitting at a large table. A banquet was laid in front of him. His shirt had different patterns on it now, and was now white. His black pants, however, stayed the same. He looked to his hand to see a red liquid in a wine glass. 

  
It was, of course, wine. But why? 

  
He looked up to see people surrounding the table, feasting at the food. He felt uneasy. What was going on? Who are these people? 

  
_We had guzzard tea and lizard skin! And baby legs and rolled around merrily and spilled our fluids!_

  
He got up and placed his wine glass in the table. He ran out of the room, suddenly feeling a weight at his side. He looked to his left hip and saw a cane fastened tightly around his waist. 

  
The fuck. 

  
_That was so fun. . .  
At the end of the night, we bowed and said 'good eating'_

  
He could hear the concerns behind him, but he ignored them. He didn't know these people. He never knew these people. 

  
Why are they acting like they know him? 

  
He didn't know them! They didn't know him!!

  
_And they spilled into the night, slithering and creeping_

  
He ran down the hallway, wondering where the hell he was going. He just ran, turning left, turning right. He came across statues, portraits, extravagant things that he did not give a shit about.

  
Finally, he came across a room. He opened the room and flicked the lights on, not minding the cracks on the wall appearing from his fist. 

  
_I closed my door and hit the lights,  
And sighed into the frightful night_

  
He looked at the room. It was very large, about the size of the two training grounds. There was so many things around at once, a wardrobe, trophies, robes. Speaking of which, his pants felt heavier. 

  
He looked down and saw the cloth was embroidered with gold. Who the hell has time for this!? GOD!! 

  
_The chandeliers were creaking. . ._

  
He looked up and saw a chandelier was swaying back and forth. Quickly realizing what was going to happen, he jumped back and saw it crash down. 

  
The chandelier split into several pieces, the decorations becoming tiny duplicates of themselves. The diamonds shattered easily, with the gold shining in the sunlight. 

  
_Peekaboo! Oh! My little toms were peeking!_

  
He looked around when he heard a noise and a flutter of something. He backed away, ignoring the fallen chandelier as he did. What the fuck was going on. 

  
_Oh god, what's that?_

  
Something white came through the window, alongside a few feathers. The thing landed on a bed post and hooted. 

  
_Could it be my little black cat?_

  
It was a white owl. With large blue eyes. They flew towards Eren, and he raised a arm for it to land on. 

  
They nuzzled his forehead with their own before flying off. Hearing another thing, Eren turned around and saw a larger shadow version of the owl. 

  
_Could it be my shadow playing tricks?_

  
He jumped back in surprise, the shadow following his movements. 

  
He is so done with this shit. 

  
Eren sighed and turned around, the candlesticks flickering.k 

  
_Could it be my flighty candlesticks?_

  
He went to the wardrobe and opened it. He rolled his eyes at the over-the-top outfits occupying every inch of the large closet. 

  
_It's time my body goes to bed, but who to tend to my dear head?_

  
He looked into the mirror stationed at the end and didn't see himself. Rather, he saw two kings standing side by side. One with a crown of gold shaped like flowers, the other thin and almost looking like he was on his death bed. 

  
But Eren didn't feel remorse or confusion. Instead, he felt anger. 

_The night with soothe it's deadly ways. . ._

  
He walked up to the mirror, watching as the two people backed off. 

  
_Into the realm of the insane!_

  
He raised a fist and hurled it at the mirror, watching as it broke apart. The pieces fell to the ground with a clang, sometimes cutting the floor. He clenched his bleeding fist tightly. 

  
He looked to outside and saw that it was night. 

  
He huffed as he threw on a night robe. This shit is weird. And he is very uncomfortable with it. 

  
_I lift my covers up, and I close my little eyes_

  
He closed the door to the closet before walking to the large bed. What the fuck is this shit. 

  
He lifted the blankets up and shoved himself under. 

  
_And I listen to the night,  
With its silent screams and cries_

  
He thought he could here things like 'Peace' and preaches of it. He rolled his eyes before closing them. 

  
_I went to sleep and woke up to find I was being eaten!_

  
He suddenly felt a pain up his spine, he quickly got up and saw little bugs crawling a over him and nipping at his skin. 

  
_Which wouldn't be so bad. . .  
Except! _

  
He somehow managed to shove all of the bugs of with one hand, watching as they became a cluster in the corner. They looked pathetic. Really pathetic. He didn't notice it, but he was back in those strange close from before. 

  
_I never gave permission_

  
He raised a foot and shoved it down, watching as the bugs exploded to pieces. 

  
_Those silent little demons, and their silent little ways._

  
He walked into the hallways again, raising his hands when he realized it was quiet again. He began to shake them. 

  
Then he began to laugh. 

  
_It's the silent ones that kill you, it's the little ones that rage!_

  
He began to imagine little people, preachers, pastors, priests coming to him. They looked so small in his imagination that he stopped and waved his fingers around as if to imitate them. 

_The big ones will hound you,  
The loud ones will pound you! _

  
He didn't know what was happening. Eren bounced off of one foot and began to swirl and jump around the hallways uncontrollably. 

  
He froze suddenly and began to laugh manically as he held himself. 

  
_But the germs get in you and eat you inside out_

  
The preaches began to grow louder and louder in his head, and he began to laugh louder in a attempt to block them out. 

  
_Inside, inside out_

  
The bugs came back, and there was more of them now. 

  
_They'll eat you inside out  
Which wouldn't be so bad  
Except they eat you inside out_

  
Eren's laughter began to grow louder and louder each second as he backed away from the bugs. 

  
_Inside out, inside out  
They'll eat you inside out  
Which wouldn't be so bad  
Except they eat you inside out_

  
He felt like crying. 

  
His laughter slowly began to turn into panic laughter as he frantically attempted to run from the bugs. 

_Which wouldn't be so bad  
But I never gave permission  
They just get inside you and set upon their mission_

  
They grabbed him and he shouted and cried. 'Get out, get out!' 

  
Then, they began to drown and swarm him. 

_OR BETTER THEN THAT,  
THEY'LL GET INTO YOUR VEINS! _

  
Eren scratched his face as he felt the preaches and urges growing louder as the bugs swarmed him. 

_AND SEEP INTO YOUR BLOODSTREAM,  
WHICH CAUSES LOTS OF PAIN!_

  
Absentmindedly, he ripped his wrists and the blood started to fall into steady drips onto the ground. 

  
_OR BETTER THEN THAT,  
THEY'LL MAKE YOU GO INSANE! _

  
The laughter came back, but it wasn't his. It was a mix of a female and a male, they were urging him to concede, to give in. 

  
_IF THE LITTLE BUGGER SLIMES,  
REACH INTO YOUR BRAIN! _

  
Eren began to scream as the urges, laughter, and bugs seeming the drown him. They were crawling on him, begging him, drowning him, holding him down. 

  
_OR BETTER THEN THAT,  
IN YOUR SOUL THEY'LL LURK! _

  
Eren's hand reach out and began to shove them off, but more just seemed to keep on coming. His head began to shake as he felt the tears begin to brim his eyes. His hands were moving wildly now, and he didn't know what was happening. 

  
All he knew that he needed to live and be free of this madness. 

  
_A PLACE TO WORSHIP, YOU'VE BECOME THEIR CHURCH!_

  
Eren's hands found the crown and he threw it in the ground. As it hit the ground, the laughter and the speeches went silent. The bugs stopped holding him down and swarming him. 

  
Eren went silent as he looked at the hand that threw the crown. He began to shiver as he looked at both of his hands. The rips on his wrists were also gone, as if they were never there in the first place. His clothes were also back to normal, to the ones he was comfortable with. His hair was also down now, flowing down smoothly. 

  
He liked it that way. 

  
He began to slowly walk down the hallways. As he did, he couldn't hear the preachers and priests now. Everything felt normal. He walked down the stairs, his legs tired one he was on the ground floor. 

  
He began to walk towards the exit, his hand outstretched as he readied himself to leave. 

  
He looked to his side and saw a mirror, seeing the two people again. But he also heard slurs yelled, his hand clenched the knob tightly as each passing second made his temper break. He needed the crown he had thrown before. He didn't now why, but he needed it. 

  
He broke the knob.

  
_Inside out, inside out,  
They'll eat you inside out_

  
He turned back and began to run up the stairs, never tripping once. 

_Which wouldn't be so bad  
Except they eat you inside out_

  
He ran down the hallways, a maniac smile growing on his face. With each step, he grew closer and closer to the fallen crown. 

  
_No, it wouldn't be so bad  
Except they eat you inside out,_

  
He grabbed the crown and laughed as he put it on his head again, fastening it tightly. The laughters, the preachers, everything from before returned. Only it was his own now. His clothes didn't change at all this time. 

  
_Inside out, inside out  
They'll eat you inside out, _

  
He twisted foot and began to spin around, feeling like he could do anything. He felt something overcome him as he jumped up and down the pillars, feeling alive. 

  
Then he broke the window. He landed on his feet onto the pavement, somehow not breaking his legs 

  
Outside were several people, and once they saw him, they bowed. 

  
_But then they leave you inside out, inside out_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explanation: This is Eren basically accepting the Founding Titan. The crown represents the Founder, which Eren rips off because it's trying to get him to have the will.


	5. Unusual Friendship

They didn't think that the two wouldn't get along. She was gruff, he was calm, she was a little shit, he was a following soldier. Yet they did get along, in the most surprising way possible. 

  
"What? You need help, shorty?" Ymir laughed as she hit Eren on the back from where he was trying to reach a mint leaf, "Your legs giving out?" 

  
"Easy for you to say," Eren kicks her in the shin, and she doesn't go down despite the small grimace, "The only one that can see the top of your head is God."

  
"What? How do you not know that I'm not God?" 

  
"God is supposed to be a divine being, you aren't, Ymir." 

  
"Ya got that right." 

  
Marco stared at both of them. They were either arguing or having a conversation. He thinks it's the latter, since none of them are at each other's throats. 

  
Their friendship is very weird. 

* * *

  
"Seriously? Again?" Eren crossed his arms as Sasha looked at him. 

  
Ymir looked from where she had yelled at Sasha for not acting like herself, "Who? Me or her?" 

  
"Both. You don't have to yell at her like Kris said, you could just tell her not to," 

  
"Who's gonna teach her, eh?" 

  
". . . How the hell did Kris fall for you." 

  
Ymir exaggerated a swoon, "Must be cause of my charming personality and my good looks!"

  
"Your only proving my point."

* * *

  
Eren slapped Ymir using a empty plate. She got up and growled with a smirk, "You wanna fight, Eren?" 

  
"Maybe." 

  
Ymir lunged as Eren placed the plate on the table. He ran outside and he was tackled by Ymir, where everyone else was having a surprising break. 

  
"How about I smash your face into a tree, Bright Eyes?"

  
"Only if you can reach me and my short-ass, Freckles!" 

  
Despite it all, there was no bite in their words. They were having fun, in a very strange way. 

* * *

  
Currently, they had snuck out and looked at the 'haunted' woods, where they both had heard old stories. No, they didn't believe it. They were bored as hell. 

  
Ymir looked back into the woods, where Eren was at. She shrugged and turned back, 'He'll be okay.'

  
"FUCK YOU!" 

  
Ymir turned back, 'Or not.'

  
"FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! AND ESPECIALLY YOU IN THE HANGING TREE, FUCK YOU!" 

  
Ymir slowly blinked as she heard Eren's increasingly agitated voice in the woods. "He probably isn't going to be the same after this." 

  
Eren soon came out, heaving for breath, the lantern in his hands firmly. Ymir patted him on the back, "So. . . how's your lungs?"

  
"Fantastic." 

* * *

  
"Who knows? Maybe I would like Reiner!" 

  
Eren stopped reading his book, "Ymir, your a lesbian." 

* * *

  
"You like him," 

  
Eren ignored Ymir. 

  
"You like him, don't you, chocolate boy."

  
Eren still ignored Ymir. 

  
All in all, their friendship was fucking wacky, weird, and very dumb. But they were, in fact, still friends. 


	6. Epiphany

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unintentional Self-Harm in this chapter. It's small, but if you don't like that, don't read

Boredom was sometimes a good thing. 

  
You can notice the small things about everyone. Their ticks, their facial expressions, how they act, how different they are; how tall they have gotten, if they had gotten skinny or out on some more weight. 

  
It was just the little things. 

  
Kare always notes everything when bored. How Mikasa looks more at ease whenever Armin or Eren is around, how Jean would stutter and blush and praise Mikasa whenever she did something incredible, how Sasha's ears would always twitch at the slightest of sounds. 

  
How Armin rubs his fingers in thought, how Connie moves more fluidly, how Franz and Hanna would steal glances at each other, how Krista seems to let herself go when around Ymir and Eren. 

  
Annie always seemed more tense whenever Reiner or Bertolt were around her and talking. Reiner and Bertolt seemed to always be more secluded, isolated then others. Ymir also, somewhat sneered a bit, showcasing that she is upset with something. 

  
Eren had faint halos around the rim of his eyes. Kare had thought it was obvious, how the rim seemed to reflect everything. Not to mention when flashed with light, a mix of teal and turquoise covered the lens. Sometimes, when sparring, Eren's eyes was faint, white even, like something was covering his eyes. 

  
It always came back to that. Always to Eren when noticing the small ticks. 

  
Kare can't help but wonder why. 

  
He had sometimes teased Bertolt about his crush on Annie, and notes that the abnormally tall cadet would always deny it even though it was glaringly obvious. Sometimes, he would tease Franz and Hanna. Deep down inside when he teased them, he felt envy. 

  
Why envy, of all things?

  
Envy. 

  
What did he want from them that wasn't his? 

  
Kare began to think. 

  
Franz, Hanna, they were good soldiers, but weren't that great. Hanna was acrobatic, always flipping around and somersaulting, but all he felt was amazement. Bertolt, tall, yet sweats a lot. Kare was not envious of that.

  
What did he want they they had?

  
He thinks nothing.

  
Kare turns his head from the balcony to see Eren carrying a crate. He would offer help, but he thinks how Eren dislikes being treated as a child. Mikasa tries to take the crease from him, but instead pats his head.

  
An emotion rips itself through Kare's veins. He clutched the railing of the balcony tightly, watching as Eren's usual scowl turns into a smile. A true, genuine, tender smile. One that isn't like his cocky ones or nervous. 

  
What does he want? 

  
His mind begins to run, 'Eren, you're able to make expressions other then your usual one.' 

  
Kare began to dig his nails into his hands, evident by trembling. Jean turns around and watches him in concern. He is saying something, but Kare can't hear him at all. His mind had blocked out everything.

  
He notices the scent. The scent of metal on Eren, the scent of parchment, blood, anything farming overlapping, mixing with Eren's breezy, salty one. All there but his own.

  
(Kare doesn't think about his own scent: rust, slick, fire.)

  
The emotion runs through him again. Eren's expression never strays from the smile, on his face as he converses with Mikasa. 

  
'Stop it,' Kare begs in his mind, 'Stop making those faces, Eren. Eren. Eren!' The nails dig deeper as Jean places a hand on his shoulder, 'I don't think I can handle it!' His other hand squeezes that liquified leaves in a tube, all of different colours. 

  
He realizes what he wanted voraciously what Hanna and Franz have. 

  
A relationship. 

  
The emotion from before. . . jealousy? 

  
Was that it? 

  
The nails break his skin on his palms, and Jean shakes him in concern. Kare pushes him away as the leaves stain his other hand. He looks at his stained hands as he flicks some of it away. 

  
'It's hard to breathe when I think of him. . . it's driving me crazy. Whenever I see him with someone else. . . acting so friendly. . .' He clenched his hands tightly, some of the leaves spilling out of his hand.

  
'I just get so angry.' 

  
Clutching his slightly bloodied hand with his leaf one, Kare moves the mixed hand onto his face. 

  
Then he wipes. The mix dripped down his face, Jean watching him. If it were blood instead, then what would they think of him then?

  
'It was obvious. Eren. . .'

  
An amber filled predator gaze, slowly going red. 

  
'I am in love with you.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a tube of liquified leaves cause Kare got bored


	7. Vegetarian

The clink of plates and the yell of delight that came from most people was enough to make someone deaf. It was a holiday, meaning the distribution of delicious meat. As well as plenty of vegetables. Everyone started to dig in when Armin noticed he had a larger heaping of meat on his plate. 

  
He looked up and saw Kare discreetly filling up Eren's and Mikasa's plates as well. The two weren't looking, so it was better for him to do so. 

  
Now that he thought about it, he did seem to favour fruits and vegetables more. Armin tapped his shoulder and asked, "Kare, are you a vegetarian?" 

  
Jerking a bit, Kare stared at him. After a minute, he nodded in affirmation. "Yeah, kind of... I don't like meat that much so..."

  
"Huh... okay then, deer." 

  
Kare sputtered, "D-Deer!?" 

  
In the background, he could hear Mikasa shoving meat down Sasha's throat. Eren was being concerned. 

  
"Deers are herbivores, you are a vegetarian. Same thing!" 

  
"No!" Under his breath, Kare muttered, "That sounds like something Stacy would say to me..."

  
He raised his voice, but not that loud, "I eat meat, I just prefer vegetables! Like cauliflower, carrots!"

  
"Okay then, Chicken."

  
"Armin Arlert, you little shi—" 

* * *

  
"Now I see!" Armin places his fist into his palm, "You are actually a rabbit!" 

  
"ARMIN ARLERT!" 

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome 
> 
> Welcome
> 
> Welcome to some side stories
> 
> :)


End file.
